<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From One Show to Another by Brilan_Mosyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029145">From One Show to Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn'>Brilan_Mosyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gratuitous use of Princess Bride quotes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, which is rediculously hard to spell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tendou and Hinata's twice weekly movie night. Tendou wants to watch the Princess Bride but gets a dfferent show instead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From One Show to Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was entertaining t write, I will say.</p><p>This song was my inspiration for the striptease: https://youtu.be/i2zpbcW-h-c</p><p>When mitigates proposed the pairing I didn't expect to end up so captured by it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>At half past 8, Hinata settles in front of Tendou for one of their twice weekly movie nights. The redhead takes a look at the cover. “Really? The Princess Bride?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? It’s a classic romance! ‘Mawwiage. mawwiage is wat bwings us together togeder today. Mawwiage, that bwessed--”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Stop, stop!” Hinata yells, reaching around to smack his boyfriend’s thigh. “That’s so gross. And you even have it memorized.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The larger redhead chuckles leaning over Hinata’s shoulder. He busts out his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. “Please, Shou, just once?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata hesitates. “Fine, as long as you never give me that look again. You could scare a rock with that look.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Heh heh. As you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata puts the movie in and flicks the lights off before settling between Tendou’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The movie starts, the first ten minutes or so-- each and every second as gross as Hinata had said-- barely holds his attention, but he really does try.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Soon however, he’s well and truly distracted, this time by light touches over his shoulders and down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Saaatorii.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata turns around climbing half into Tendou’s lap. “If this is what you wanted, why didn’t you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tendou pulls Hinata closer with one hand, shutting the tv off with the other. “Hmm. Maybe I thought I’d like to see a different show tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata buries his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Really? That?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We have the time, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata raises his head to glare at Satori. “Fine,” he grumbles, sliding all the way off the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The moment he turns away, however, Hinata grins. Of all the things they could be doing this is certainly not the worst.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tendou makes his way to their bedroom, taking his time to strip down to his boxers before sitting at the edge of their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It takes about a half hour for Hinata to emerge from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The younger man is decked from neck to toe in pale blue lace. From the little collar at his neck, to the corset binding his torso, even the panties under a frilly short skirt are likely to be a shade of the pastel color.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Impressive. I didn’t know you got a new set.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata grins, running a hand teasingly over the ties lacing the front of the corset. “You weren’t supposed to. Consider it my late birthday present to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Show off for me, Shou?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Patience, Satori.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The firm tone of Hinata’s voice, sends shivers down his spine and a shot of arousal straight to his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata turns on some music, just loud enough to give the redhead something to dance to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All the while he draws Tendou’s eyes up and down his body, from the two inch heels that the elder is blessing all available gods for, over his thigh-highs and up to the not-there skirt covering his panties.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shouyou…” Satori groans. “What did I do to deserve this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You wanted a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shouyou sways his way to where his boyfriend struggles with a growing hard on, setting each step to the quiet beat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shou, stop teasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now what would be the fun in that? Don’t worry, Satori.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata steps back, resuming his slow movements. “Sit forward a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tendou eagerly obeys, watching as his boyfriend casts aside the corset, revealing skin that never seems to get rough, no matter how long he spends in the sun. All that remains is a tiny bralette, the  matching panties, and his leg wear. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata’s dick shifts in the panties as he bends over Satori, running his hands from waist to shoulder, making sure to flick the taller redhead’s nipples on the way up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Gah, Shou let me touch already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata hooks his fingers into Satori’s boxers, pulling them down in one swift move. He almost winces at the angry color of his boyfriend’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“As you wish, Satori-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tendou freezes, trying to compute Hinata’s assent. “Wait, say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m only quoting it once. Are you going to fuck me or do I need to blow you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Blow me. Just a little. Then you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For the nth time, Satori does more god praising than should probably be done when his boyfriend’s mouth is a hair away from his cock. His ability to sing praises flies out the window with any remaining righteousness when Hinata’s lips close over the head of his member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Hinata.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pops off for a moment, motioning to the nightstand while he strips the rest of his clothes. “Lube please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou passes the lube, almost spilling when a a lube covered finger disappears up his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shou, turn around. Finish this show for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s dick twitches as he complies. The change in position gives Tendou  a full view of Hinata’s finger pumping in and out of his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man adds a second and then a third, working himself open with practiced efficiency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can touch now, ‘tori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori needs no more instruction, pulling Hinata up onto the bed and laying him on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trails one of his fingers over Hinata’s torso, leaving a burning trail, before he latches onto one of his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s resulting arch off the bed and high cry is the best reaction he’s gotten out of the shorty all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou pays attention to each nipple in turn, palming at his own dick for just a little relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s teasing now, Satori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so nice though,” he chuckles, resuming his exploration of his boyfriend’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention slowly chip away at Hinata’s composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hinata is almost completely unraveled, reduced to moans and whispered names, Satori rolls a condom over his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coats his member in lube and slowly pushes it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, Satori. Need more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou bends over, pressing his lips to Hinata’s. Their tongues twist around each other. It’s sloppy and wet, but neither really care, especially not when Tendou bottoms out fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t move, I’m flipping you over and riding you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou smirks, switching their positions. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata raises himself up and sitting himself back down, not even bothering to hold back the whine the motion pulls from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Shou, you’re fucking amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori watches as Hinata rides him. He lasts for a few more heartbeats before he grasps Shouyou’s hips, driving his dick into the smaller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nearly screams, when the tip of Satori’s cock drives into his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction only serves to egg Tendou on. The room is filled with the sound of slapping skin and a mix of high pitched whines and lower grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata wraps a hand around his precum soaked dick, pumping in time to Satori’s strokes. “I-I’m clo- Harder ‘tori. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man complies. “Come for me, Shou. Let me watch the end of this show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata throws his head back, biting his lip to hold in the scream as he comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few thrusts later Tendou follows Hinata over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both collapse to the side, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The teasing was hell--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was worth it,” Hinata finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tendou rolls out of bed to toss the condom and clean his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When he returns, Hinata is propped up on an elbow, eyes only half open.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The older redhead slips back into bed, drawing his lover. He threads his fingers through Hinata’s hair, relishing the silky texture.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Satori?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This was much better than a movie night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>‘I don’t know. I enjoyed the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata scooches up to look Tendou in the eye. “Does that mean we get a round two?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And they call me the monster,” Tendou mutters, pulling Hinata in for a scorching kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata’s eyes glimmer. “I take that as a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shouyou!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>